Episode 1593 (30 March 1998)
Synopsis Ricky moans about Bianca spending all night noisily sewing the costumes. She thinks that it could lead to her own designer label if people see the costumes and like them. Tiffany comes for a fitting and Bianca tells Ricky to look after her stall while she does it. She bends Tiffany's ear yet again about Mary the man-eater stealing people's husbands, so later Tiffany asks Mary about married men. Mary says they're too much trouble, and she once went out with one but she dumped him as soon as she found out - who wants to be just a bit on the side? Tiffany is remarkably relieved to hear this and congratulates Mary on this decision. Lenny and Huw are in the Vic with Ricky and Bianca, and they are arguing childishly about whose role is more important, costumes or music for the play. Bianca says she has to go and do some sewing, and Lenny says she must be mad to give up the chance of an evening with three handsome men. She says "Show me them, and I'll decide." Huw says "Ow, so that's three lagers and a saucer of milk is it?" Mark is sleeping in the spare room and he oversleeps. He is furious with Ruth for not waking him but she says she didn't know he was still asleep. He says he will need the alarm clock tomorrow, and she argues that she needs it too, and tells him to get his own damn alarm clock. Conor sits in the kitchen looking embarrassed during this argument. Mark asks Pauline if she has a spare clock and says theirs is broken. Ruth comes in and Pauline says Mark was just telling her their alarm clock is broken, Ruth moronically blurts out that it isn't, then finally twigs that Mark has lied to her, and says it needs new batteries. Mark thanks her outside for covering, and Ruth rudely says she didn't do it for him, she just doesn't want his mother putting her oar into her life. Ros updates Ian, saying that John Valecue isn't on any records for council tax or voting, and she hasn't found him, but there is still another place to try. Ian looks depressed and says he isn't expecting her to. Grant asks Phil why Lorna is still around and Phil says it's Kathy's obsession with lost causes, like the Samaritans, it's all rather pathetic really and he doesn't care in the least, they're welcome to each other. Sarah is acting like a typical nosy religious nutter and interfering in everyone's business, starting with Nigel, saying he looks miserable. Nigel tells her it's nothing and he really has to work, but she doesn't take the hint and pesters him even more until even he is almost rude to her. She then sees Alex in the street and asks him what's wrong with Nigel. Alex tells her he hasn't a clue, and Sarah insists on pestering him some more, so he tells her abruptly that if Nigel wants advice he will ask. Jeff berates him in the café that he could have been nicer to Sarah. Alex says he's fed up and leaves in a huff. Jeff tells Kathy it's probably because it's the birthday of the Father that Alex used to know in Liverpool, and he was probably more like a real father to Alex than he had been, so Alex is upset, but won't talk about it. Kathy offers to talk to Alex, and Jeff is grateful. Later, in the café, Kathy tells Pat that she has decided against going to South Africa, because Ian can't cope without her. Pat says that she thinks Ian would understand more than most that she's not abandoning him, but has a good chance, but Kathy says she's made her mind up. Sarah then goes to Matthew's music stall and he asks her what she's looking for. She says she doesn't really know, it's some group called alternate or something and the title is something about freedom. Surprisingly, Matthew doesn't laugh in her face and tell her to get a clue, but says diplomatically, as if talking to a retard, "Well, that's a start." He promises to have it for her by the end of the week, and is obviously hoping for a favour in return. Ian comes into the café to talk about baby-sitting and Kathy is out. Pat says at least he won't have to worry about that now that Kathy isn't going to South Africa with Ted. Ian says Kathy was pulling Pat's leg, she was doing no such thing. Pat insists, and then realises that Ian knew nothing about the offer, let alone the final decision Kathy made. When Kathy returns Pat tells her she told Ian and he went off in a huff. Kathy rushes around looking for him, but when she reaches the Vic Grant persuades her to chat and says Ian will be fine. Then Ian comes in as they are having a cosy little talk, and Kathy says they'd better go and have a talk. Pat goes home to find Barry upset because he didn't find a job today and he asked "everyone". She points out he has to look for more than one day, and tells him not to give up. They go home and Kathy tells him about the offer. Ian says it could be just what she needs, so why did she turn it down? Kathy says that's what Grant said, and Ian goes into a sulk again because she told Grant before him. Kathy waffles a little and Ian asks her to tell him - is it because she thought he couldn't cope? She says she didn't want to add to his problems. Ian then says it's true he feels he can't cope any more and sometimes thinks he'd rather not go on, but she wouldn't understand. Kathy says she does, and admits that she's also contemplated suicide. In the Vic, Simon is bitching about Irene when he is in the middle of the engaged couple's discussions about their wedding reception. Irene says it's not the money but she doesn't want the reception in a dingy pub which smells of 20-year-old ashtrays. Terry stubs his fag out in an ashtray which does look like it's 20 years old. Simon says that people who aren't paying often say it's not the money that matters. Irene stomps out in a huff, throwing her drink across the table at Terry. Ros finds Ian sitting in the square and tells him that she found John - he was in prison for murder. Ian says that's it then, you can't threaten him with anything, why should he testify against Cindy. Ros says she can tell him she knows people who might influence his parole decision when he is up for it, and it will look good for him if he does give Cindy up. Irene passes the building work with the sign staff wanted and goes inside. A little later, Terry finds her and tells her that he has arranged a great place for their reception - the new Italian restaurant - they will do everything, and is that upmarket enough for her? She says he's wonderful, and he says "Wait 'til you see me walk on water." Credits Main cast *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom Guest cast * Ros Thorne - C.P. Grogan Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes